Bad Karma Sidney's Daughter Scream 4
by Sidney Potter
Summary: Tatum Prescott goes to Woodsboro with her mother, Sidney. But when new murders start, what's Tatum going to do?  SCREAM 5 IS CURRENTLY IN SESSION.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated:** **T for swearing, and blood and murder**

Name: Tatum Prescott  
>Location: Northern California<br>Family: Sidney Prescott (mother)  
>Neil Prescott (grandfather, <em>deceased<em>)  
>Maureen Prescott (grandmother, <em>deceased<em>)  
>Roman Bridger (half-uncle, <em>deceased<em>)  
>Kate Roberts (great-aunt)<br>Jill Roberts (second cousin)  
>Hair color: Brown<br>Eye color: Brown  
>Status: Alive<br>Appearance(s): Scream 4

**Summary: Tatum Prescott** is Sidney Prescott's daughter. Tatum has a close relationship with her mother, and her life spins out of control when she goes to Woodsboro with her mother when a new set of Woodsboro Murders set place. What is going to happen to Tatum?  
>_<p>

**Wow, I'm really **going to Woodsboro. I cannot believe that. I mean I can, but, oh well never mind that.

I remember when I was younger, I would ask what Woodsboro was like. I remember her replying: "It's a really bad place where scary people live."  
>Well, I think her twelve-year-old daughter (me), would still believe that. I feel really sorry for my mom, because she went through all of this unnecessary, shit, and trauma it's depressing.<p>

The two of us got out of the car, but I somehow slipped. Mom helped me up.  
>"Thank you, mother." I said, trying not to laugh.<br>I could see she wasn't trying to laugh either. "You're welcome, Tatum."

There was some people staring at me from across the street. They were whispering.  
>I wondered if they were talking about a) me or b) my mom.<br>I turned around and a reflection of myself. I do look like my mother.

We were in the bookstore, and mom was giving a speech about her book. I actually read it, and she went through some stuff that sounds like it was out of a horror movie or something.

I noticed my stuffed bunny was missing. Uh oh.

The next scene happened so quickly. Sheriff Riley (Dewey) and some deputys came to tell everyone to shut up and stay where we were.  
>Well, I went over to mom and Gale. Then a phone was ringing, outside.<p>

Everyone went out, even me. I was by my mom, and the phone was ringing in the trunk of mom's rental. Uh oh. Did I leave something in there? I don't think so.

Then someone unlocked the trunk (Rebecca, mom's publicist threw Dewey the keys).  
>Inside, there was blood smeared on one of mom's posters, and my stuffed bunny that was missing just had his head, but that was covered in blood too. Who the hell murders a stuffed bunny and does something like this?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that I had to make the last chapter so short. This is longer.**

**Oh, and I got this idea when I was watching the movie. But it didn't form just yet. The next day I watched Charmed, and then it just, came into my head. Probably because Rose McGowan (who played Tatum Riley in **_**Scream**_**) was on the show.  
>_<strong>

** "Damn." I heard a **deputy say. My mom and I were in shock. This was scary. I mean, there was a knife covered in blood. A poster of mom was smeared across with it. And by stuffed bunny's head was in it, and that was covered in blood.

I came to a conclusion. Someone wants to finish what was started, and now I was probably involved in this, too.

What did mom do wrong? What did _I _do wrong?  
>I felt like this was my fault.<p>

I felt so sorry for my mom. She doesn't deserve this. Really, she doesn't.

My mom held me close; we were both grossed out from this, not very friendly scene. (What, that's what I could come up with, alright?)

"Dewey, please tell me this isn't a prank," mom begged my godfather.

"I'm afraid not, Sid." Dewey said, sounding bad.

"It's happening, is it?" I asked.

Dewey gave me a sad smile. It probably met yes.

I looked down. _The killer is out to get mom and me too._ I thought. I knew he was. No one can't tell me that he isn't.  
><strong>_<strong>

Ok, I wasn't scared when I went to the Woodsboro Police Station, but I was kind of, um, nervous? No, it's not because of the cops, it's because I've never been into crime, and now, murder is here, and it seems scary.

Mom, Dewey and I were in the interrogation room. My second cousin, Jill and her friends Olivia and Kirby were in there as well. Deputy Judy Hicks was with us as well.

Jill explained that she and Olivia got phone calls from the victims' phones, asking, "What's your favorite scary movie?"."

If I were them, and I didn't know who I was talking too, I'd probably be hanging up as soon as I was scared (which would probably be his first words), turn the damn phone off, and probably through it too, Canada or Mexico or something so I wouldn't be bugged again or whatever.

I'm not saying I would do _exactly_ that, but there's an idea!

"Dewey, maybe I should go," mom told him.

"I'm afraid that's not really possible, Sidney." Deputy Hicks told her.

Damn.

"Look, no one thinks you're involved," Dewey explained to her. "But, 'everyone's a suspect'."

"And there was evidence in your car, connected to the killer and you and Tatum," Deputy Hicks added. "You two maybe a material witness."

"Tatum might be connected as well?" mom asked.

"Well, if there's a second killer, she'll be a target. Wait, she probably is . . ." Dewey trailed off, I gave him a look.

"Maybe. We're not sure." he told me quickly. Still didn't help.

"Well, we'll have a 24 hour police surveillance on you." Dewey added.

"Well, that's comforting," mom said. "Tatum, can you give me and Dewey a moment?" she asked.

"Sure," I shrugged, as I went out the room, Deputy Hicks came too.

"Want to try a lemon square?" she offered.

"Sure."

Deputy Hicks handed me a lemon square. I ate it and gave her a thumbs up.

"Hey, do you know where the bathroom is?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll take you," she told me. She led me to the bathroom and I went in.

I didn't really need to go, I just needed to wash my hands. They felt, all, not clean today.

I heard a noise.

"Is someone there?" I asked.

Suddenly, a person in the father death/Ghostface person burst out the first stall. He was a few feet away from me.

Quickly, I ran and slid onto my knees and out. I whammed into Deputy Hicks.

"Tatum are you okay?" she asked, as Deputy Hoss helped me up.

"Um, fine," I told her and then thanked Deputy Hoss for helping me up.

"Tatum, are you alright?" mom asked, her voice was full of worry.

"What happened?" Dewey asked.

"Mother, I'm fine, just, stunned?" I answered her. "And Dewey, I was minding my own business, just washing my hands, then suddenly, this, person in a costume popped out with a knife. My immedient thoughts were: "Oh shit! I gotta get the hell out of here!" and so I slid on my knees and went into Hicks." I explained.

"What was he wearing?" he asked.

"A, mask, and a black, robe or whatever." I answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**We were staying **at Aunt Kate's house. I was in the kitchen, coloring in a book.

I couldn't get the image of the killer out of my head.

When I closed my eyes, he was there.

When I fall, he's there. I'm starting to think I've gone crazy or something.

Mom said there wasn't anyone, but I saw in her eyes a lot of doubt and she knew I was telling the truth.

This was _reality_. It was _real_. It was like a horror movie or something.

Kirby and Jill were helping Kate.

"She's so beautiful," Kirby commented on my mom. "I don't see any scars though,"

"Kirby!" Jill hissed at her.

"Her mom was my sister." Kate suddenly said. "I have scars too. Nobody ever asks me about my scars."

She must mean emotional scars. I think mom might have them too. Ever since my grandmother died around, 16 years ago maybe. That's just sad.

The doorbell rang.

"Tatum could you go answer that?" Kate asked me.

"Sure," I said, sounding a little dull.

I walked to the front door and Dewey was there. He gave me a new stuffed bunny.

"Cool!" I said, as he gave it to me. "Thanks Dewey!"

"Your welcome, Tatum." he told me. "You know, that was my sister's."

"Tatum's?" I asked. I've heard a lot about her. She was my mom's best friend and his younger sister. She died in the first murder spree, killed in a garage. He neck an skull were crush from the garage door.

He nodded.

"Wow . . . Thanks Dewey!"

"Dewey," mom came. "Hey, honey, could you give us some along time."

"Yeah, sure." and I went up the stairs but I stopped when I heard about me.

"She knows, Dewey," mom told him.

"Yeah, I know."

"When I told her there was no one and she was just seeing things, I know she know I know." mom explained to him. "I saw in her eyes that she knows why he's here and exactly what he wants to do—"

"Sidney," Dewey started. "Believe me, I _know_ you want to be a good mother, but you can't keep this from her forever."

"She's only 12. My 12 year old daughter, experience _this_?" she asked. "I hope you catch whoever's behind all this."

"Hey Tatum,"

I turned around and it was Kirby and Jill.

"Sorry about that, but you shouldn't listen to other people talking." Jill told me.

"Hey, do you watch scary movies?" Kirby asked.

We were watching _Shawn of the Dead_.

Kirby's phone started to ring.

"It's Trevor," Kirby told Jill and answered it. "Hello?"

"It's my ex-boyfriend," Jill told me.

"Sorry Trevor, Jill doesn't take calls from past relationships." Kirby told him.

"_This isn't Trevor."_ the caller said. His voice kinda creeped me out.

"Ok, then, why are you using his phone?" Kirby accused him.

"_Hmm. Interesting . . . May I speak to Tatum?"_ he asked. Chills went down my spine.

"Uh, no." Kirby told him.

Yes! Thanks Kirby!

"_How's the movie?"_ he asked.

"What movie?" Kirby asked.

"_Shawn of the Dead__."_ he answered.

Oh my God. How the hell does he know?

"How did you know, Trevor?" she asked.

"_This isn't fucking Trevor!"_ he said, sounding mad. _"Do I sound like a Trevor to you?"_

"Well still, how do you know?" she asked.

"I'm standing in the closet." he told her.

That's scary. A person, who's calling; standing in your second cousin's closet. If I was a little kid (like, 6); I'd be running around and might be climbing out of the window. Just saying.

"You are not." Kirby said.

"Why don't you take a look?" he asked.

Kirby started to go towards Jill's closet.

"Kirby . . ." Jill said.

She opened the closet. Nothing was there.

"Liar, I'm sick of this."

"_I never said I was in __your__ closet."_ he told her. The two of us looked at Olivia's room. She called earlier, but she wasn't coming over since my mom is the so-called "Angel of Death".

Jill didn't hear what he said.

"What?" she asked us.

We didn't need to answer. We heard screams from Olivia's. She was being attacked by the same person who was in the restroom today.

"Oh my God!" I screamed. The three of us was screaming, watching Olivia dying, like idiots. Olivia was crying for help.

Mom rushed in. She saw him and she hesitated. I decided to go get the deputys.

I ran out the front door. "Ross? Perkins?" I shouted. No answer.

"Damn it!" I yelled. Olivia was still crying for help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! I love them. I imagine how scared Tatum must be feeling, but she's being a brave little girl, just like her mother. Tatum loves how you guys think how she's feeling – and you guys are right, fear is coming in her and so is guilt. **

**Oh, by the way, in the last chapter, I made a mistake. It's Hoss and **_**not**_** Ross. Sorry about that.**

"_Oh my God!" I screamed. The three of us were screaming, watching Olivia dying, like idiots. Olivia was crying for help._

_Mom rushed in. She hesitated seeing him. I decided to go get the deputys._

_I ran out the front door. "Hoss? Perkins?" I shouted. No answer._

"_Damn it!" I yelled. Olivia was still crying for help.  
>_<em>

**Oh my God **I was so scared, I was seeing the thought for Olivia getting stabbed by the killer, it wouldn't go away.

My mom ran out. She saw that Hoss and Perkins weren't here and said to me:

"Stay where you are, Tatum!" and while she ran to Olivia's, I was thinking of something.

Why weren't the neighbors out? Couldn't they hear it?  
>Makes me wonder.<p>

A minute or two later, I didn't hear screaming anymore. Was my mom ok? Was Olivia alive?  
>Probably and probably not. The girl was getting stabbed in the hand shit. So, she might be dead.<p>

I wasn't thinking straight. I was overwhelmed, scared and full of worry; so I ran into Olivia's house, up the stairs, and into her room.

Probably a big mistake. My mom was in the middle of the room and as soon I was in there, I shut up eyes.

Olivia was on her bed, dead. Her intestines were neatly piled beside her, blood stained her walls. It was very gory, I couldn't bear it, so I turned away from her corpse. I was completely grossed out. (Well, what 12 year old wouldn't be?)

Her phone started to ring. Mom answered it.

"What?" she asked.

Chills went down my spine again when the person answered: _"Welcome home Sidney. Preview of upcoming events." _

It was the same person who called Kirby's phone. The killer.

"Why don't you come for me, you got the balls for that?" my mom asked him. Go mom.

"_Aw, poor Sidney, you think this is all about you; you think your still the star? Too bad, Tatum is now!"_

Oh my God, I am so scared. I might as well just pass out from being scared.

"This isn't a fucking movie!" mom yelled.

"_It will be."_ he said simply.

"These are innocent people."

"_Spare me the lecture."_ he told mom._ "You've done very well with all this bloodshed well how about the __town__ you left behind?" _he asked.

"_I got plans for you. You and Tatum."_ he told her. _"I'm gonna slit your eyelids in half so you don't blink when I stab you in the face."_

Oh wow, that's disturbing.

"_And for Tatum? Well, I'm gonna gut her like a fish. Hang her from a fan, oh yeah."_

Oh my God oh my God oh my God!

Dear God, if I die like that, that must mean you either hate me or have a famous death or something.

"_Both of you will die when I want you too, Sidney." _he told her. _"Not a moment before and not a moment after. Until then, the both of you are going to __**suffer**__."_ and he ended the call.

She looked at me and I looked at her.

"I got you covered." she told me. Hopefully, she will. I was so scared.

"Sidney? Tatum?" It was Jill who was calling.

Mom and I both blocked the doorway.

"Is she -?"

"Don't look." we both warned her.

Then suddenly, the killer was behind her. Shit.

Mom got her out of the way, but she got her arm cut.

"Tatum, go!" mom told me. I started to run, but then the killer knocked down my mom and took me down the stairs.

Oh my God I was really scared. I never really fought anyone before.

Since I used to dance when I was younger, I ducked down under and grabbed a portrait of something and smashed it against his head.

He grabbed my foot and I fell. He almost stabbed me but I was surprisingly holding back his knife from me.

Then I remember the two of us tumbling down the stairs and onto the main floor.

He was searching for his knife on the floor, but I kicked him, and he fell, then got right back up.

I kicked him in the face, which surprised me, and he fell to the ground.

I heard people coming. When they came closer, it was only Hoss and Perkins.

"He's in here," I told them, gesturing my hand to him.

"Where is he?" Perkins asked. I turned around and he was gone, but the back door was open. Real slick, buddy.

"He was . . ." I sighed.

The two deputies went to the back, and mom came down.

"Tatum are you alright?" she asked, pulling me into a hug.

"Well, besides being overwhelmed and scared to death, I think I'm fine."

"Jill?" she called, letting me go. She came into view. I went off and sat down, my back against the wall.

"Don't." Jill warned her. Mom shrugged and sat next to me. This boy probably around her age came in and asked what happened. When he saw Jill, he went up to her. This was probably the Trevor Jill told me about.

Kirby came in and went to Jill and the boy. Just then, Hoss and Perkins came back in, closing the door behind them.

"No one's out there," Ross informed, going out the front door. Perkins stopped besides me and mom.

"Hey," he said quietly. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"You should, you should look upstairs," I said, shaking.

He looked at the stairs and then took his gun out, going upstairs.  
>_<p>

I followed mom outside, and there were people shouting at her.

"I thought this was over!"

"This is all your fault, Sidney."

"Your just like your mother!"

I got really mad. None of them probably didn't bother to come out of their homes.

"Shut the hell up, all of you! Did any of you try to help the poor girl? I don't think so! So leave her alone!"

The nearby neighbors started to yell at me. I didn't care. Mom rested a hand on my shoulder. I know I probably shouldn't be yelling back, but there was so much guilt and anger built inside me I just had to say something.

I feel like this is all _my_ fault.

Jill walked over to us. "I'm sorry about what I said." she apologized to mom.

Then she asked me, "Do you want to get that looked at?"

"Yeah," I replied.

When will this be over?


	5. Chapter 5

**I love your reviews. Thank you so much. I smile like an idiot when I see them. **_**Jill Roberts Fan**_** I love how you review every chapter so far I feel happy. Thanks for reading my story of a girl who's live is spinning out of control!  
>_<strong>

** As the doctor** opened the door for my mother and I, he was telling us that I have no broken bones and I'm really lucky. Also brave.

As he left us, we started to go as well, and then we met Rebecca. I'm really not in the mood right now.

"Sidney!" she said, then she saw me. "Oh, Tatum, ow! Anyway, long story short, Randall wants to lock in into three more books, _now_."

Oh my God. Are you being serious? My mom just gave her a look.

She explained that on her contract, she could name her price and as soon as we (mom and I) are clear from these, horrible murders, we'd be leaving.

Ok, I had enough of this. This isn't cute, or whatever. This was reality.

"Um, excuse me Rebecca," I interrupted her. She looked at me.

"Did you even read her book?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm waiting for the movie," she answered me.

"Book tour's over." mom told her, and the two of us walked away from her.

"Wait, Sidney!" Rebecca cried, pulling the both of us back.

"Except your situation, you two." she told us. "You're a victim, for _life_. Tatum, your now this new generation's Sidney; you're caught in this too."

Oh, wow, I am _so_ excited about that. Not.

She went on. "So, embrace it. _Use_ it."

Oh my God, she was getting annoying by the minute.

She went on about mom's little readers and that she'll get more readers and more checks or something. Like she actually cares about that.

"Rebecca, just shut up." I told her. She gave this, surprised look.

"I won't be needing you anymore." mom told her, and with that, we walked off from her.

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"You're fired!" I translated.

"Fired?"

"Fired!" mom confirmed.

Mom and I walked out of the hospital. Suddenly, I heard screaming.

I looked up, and it was Rebecca's body flying down onto a news van. Everyone screamed. I don't think my mom did, though.

"Tough break," I said quietly. Now I felt bad. She was totally dead. If you fell like, I don't know, 200 feet or 50 feet; it didn't matter she would be dead from that fall.

"Can we get the hell out of here?" I asked mom.

"Already on it." she told me. The two of us walked away from the site quickly.

First, those two girls were murdered, then I saw Olivia getting butchered and saw her corpse, and now I saw Rebecca's body falling onto a van.

We're screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the last chapter being short.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know<strong> how, but I managed to fall asleep. But I had nightmares. I was being attacked in the restroom, seeing Olivia being murdered and then her corpse, then Rebecca's body coming down, and his face. The killer's face, I couldn't get that out of my mind, or did that I fought him off, which totally surprised me.

But I had another little segment, and it was so sad I thought it was real. I saw my mom, Dewey, Gale, Kate and Jill all being murdered. It was horrible. They're all family; and it'll be so hard to lose them. When I woke up, I was curled into a ball, half-scared, half-disturbed. Who just, murders people like this?

Well, physcos, I guess, but besides them? I don't know.

Today, mom, Gale and I were going to Woodsboro High, to the Cinema Club or whatever. Gale explained to us that they might have a clue, since, well, they're movie nerds I guess.

When the three of us got in, mom and I sat down in the front, while Gale stood besides us.

The boys, Robbie Mercer and Charlie Walker were the presidents. (Charlie = president & Robbie = vice president.)

Kirby and Trevor were in it too. I think Jill is, but she wasn't there, probably because Kate was trying to protect her. I don't blame her.

Charlie introduced the Cinema Club and its ranks. 1 below the Glee Club, and 2 above the Nintendo Wii Fit.

"And, let me just say, to our guests, Sidney Prescott and her daughter, Tatum, it was such an honor. And let me add: Tatum escaped a vicious attack last night, and that's pretty brave to do."

Everyone started to clap.

"Beyond Jamie Lee Curtis, forget Linda Blair, this is the ultimate." Robbie said.

"Thanks, uh, I guess." mom said.

"Um, what do you do? You, film your high school experience and, what? Post it?" I asked.

"Yeah do you really want to film the worst four years of your life?" mom asked him.

"Sadly, yes." Robbie answered. "Everyone will be doing it one day."

Yeah whatever.

"It's kind of the one thing that the killer is missing," Charlie said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Gale asked.

"Well, if you want to be the _new _new version, the killer should be _filming_ the murders."

That's, disgusting.

"Yeah it's like the next step of a physco-slasher motivation." Robbie explained. "I mean, you film them all in real time and upload them into cyberspace."

"Making your art; as immortal as you." Charlie commented.

"Not to implicate him." they both said at the same time.

"Well, who do you think is behind the murders?" I asked, being curious.

"Well, it's a _Stab_ fanatic clearly," Charlie answered. "Working more of a shrequel and more of a scream make."

"Copyright terms, by the way." Robbie added.

"All their all now are remakes." Charlie added. "I mean, there are still rules, but the rules have changed."

Interesting . . .

"The unsuspected, is the new cliché." Charlie said.

"Yeah, you gotta have something that blows the doors off," Robbie added and something caught me. "The killing has to be way more extreme.

_The killing has to be way more extreme._

Then Charlie explained about the modern horror movies.

"In fact, the only was to survive a horror movie, you pretty much have to be gay." he said, making the fellow students laugh.

"Well why are you so sure that the killer is working by the rules of a horror movie remake?" Gale asked.

"Well, the original _Stab_ structure is pretty imparent." Robbie answered.

"Yeah, two kids murdered while there parents are away?" Charlie added. (Two kids = the two girls.)

"And then the school's "hot chick" savagely murdered?" Robbie said. ("Hot chick" = Olivia)

"We all know where that all goes from there . . .?"

"A party." mom answered.

"Exactly." Charlie agreed. "A party."

"Fingers crossed for some nudity for a change." Robbie said. Mom and I looked at him.

"Ok, so do you know a party that's happening tonight?" Gale asked.

"Well, there's, Stab-a-thon." Charlie answered.

"Stab-a-thon?" mom asked, getting up. I got up with her too. The both of us walked over to Gale and the boys.

"It's a movie marathon." Charlie explained. "All seven _Stab_s back-to-back, we do it every year."

"Well, you have to call it off." I told him.

"Um. Ok, it's Friday I'm sure we're not the only party happening in Woodsboro." Robbie told me.

"Where is this circle jerk gonna take place?" Gale asked.

"So who's ready for this Q&A?" Charlie asked the group, ignoring her.

"No," Gale said, pushing him slightly back. "I really want the location."

"You know it's kind of an underground thing," Charlie explained to her. "E-mail invites, it's pretty secret."

"But your not gonna tell me? Really?" Gale said. He or Robbie didn't answer.

"We're working together, remember?"

Again, no reply.

"Fuck you," she told them.

"Let's go." I agree.

And with that, the three of us walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**I walked into** the kitchen, just Jill was going upstairs. Mom was in here, I could tell they had a little conversation.

"Hey mom?" I asked her.

She turned to me. "Yes, Tatum?"

"How do you, handle all this, trauma? Seeing people dying and there bodies, just, how do you handle it?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, because, I have this guilty feeling inside of me," I admitted. "And, and, I – feel all depressed and scared. Also some anger."

She hugged me for a moment. "Tatum, it's not your fault."

"It feels like it." I told her.

"Well, it's not. I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yeah, when Grandma died, I was sad." she admitted. "And when the murders started and I was attacked, I was scared; but also brave. And that's exactly what you are. Scared, but brave."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep." she answered simply. "And I also felt anger come into me, too. I'm so sorry."

I stepped back a step. "What do you mean, 'I'm so sorry.'?" I asked.

"That you're involved, I never wanted you in this mess."

"Oh, ok. I see. If I was you, I wouldn't want me to be in this, either." I told her. I was feeling a lot better now. I hope whoever's doing this will be caught.

I saw something move, well, at leas it was a reflection.

I walked into the doorway and scanned the room. Nothing.

I turned back to mom and sat down.

* * *

><p>Mom made some tea. There were wind chimes that were annoying me.<p>

I looked at mom; and then walked over to the kitchen door, turning the lights on.

I looked both ways, then walked over and took the wind chimes down.

As I did, I heard dogs barking. I looked into the direction I heard them from, then looked at the other way. Quickly, I placed the chimes down onto a nearby table.

Before I went inside, I looked left and right again, and then shut the door, locking it. Still looking out, then went back to mom.

Mom and I exchanged looks. We both knew something suspicious was going on.

* * *

><p>Mom was looking through a magazine while I was commenting on my status.<p>

[**Tatum Prescott**  
><em>At the house with mom and Jill (who's upstairs). I feel like somebody's watching me.<br>_**(30 minutes ago)**_  
><em>**Tyler Kingsley** _You're still in Woodsboro? Girl get the hell out of there!  
><em>**(29 minutes ago)**_  
><em>**Tatum Prescott **_Sorry Tyler, but everyone's a suspect, you know. Oh wait, you're not in Woodsboro, silly me.  
><em>**(27 minutes ago)**_  
><em>**Tyler Kingsley **_Oh shut up! Hey, I heard that you fought of the killer!  
><em>**(27 minutes ago)**_  
><em>**Tatum Prescott **_And . . .?  
><em>**(25 minutes to go)**_  
><em>**Tyler Kingsley** _That's a pretty badass thing to do.  
><em>**(24 minutes ago)**_  
><em>**Macy Potter**_ Oh my God, Tatum, are you alright? :o  
><em>**(5 minutes ago)  
>Tatum Prescott<strong> _Oh, thank you Tyler! lol and Macy I'm ok!  
><em>**(3 seconds ago)**]

Yes, I actually have friends and I'm glad there not here with me. Macy and Tyler are my best friends and I'm glad they're concerned for me, but they shouldn't.

But I really did here something, it was the wind chimes. I don't think my mom heard it, though, probably concentrating on whatever she's looking at.

I put my phone down and grabbed a knife from the counter. I slowly walked up to the door.

I looked out and suddenly Kate popped into view.

"Sorry, Tatum!" Kate apologized quickly. "The wind chimes were down!"

Oh, sorry about that then.

"Oh, sorry Kate that was me, they were bugging me." I apologized to her, as I unlocked the door, she brought bags in.

"I just got back from the store." she explained, placing the bags onto the counter.

"You're shopping?" mom asked her, as I placed the knife back where I found it.

"Yes." Kate answered. "There's one more bag, I'll be right back." and she went back outside, closing the door behind her.

Mom and I started to unload the bags for Kate. I could hear the dogs bark again.

The phone started to ring. We ignored it.

It rang again.

The both of us stopped.

"Jill you're gonna get that?" mom called. She didn't pick up, because it was still ringing. I was getting annoyed with this.

"I got it, mom." I told her.

I picked up the phone and answered it. "Roberts residence."

"_You're the daughter of a survivor, aren't you Tatum?"_ Oh my God, it was him. Not Tyler, but the killer. Shit.

I looked around, and at my mom.

"_Who is it?"_ she mouthed.

"_Him."_ I mouthed back.

"Keep him stalled." she whispered quietly.

"_Her one and only skill is surviving, isn't it? Well, your gonna have to go with it too. Let me ask you a question: How can you handle her? Everyone dies when she's around. And you're friends will too, one day. How can you love your own mother when everyone is dying?"_ he told me.

"You leave her and them out of this." I told him.

"_Oh hush up, little girl." _he told me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"_Turn on the TV to channel 7."_ he told me.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Mom gave me a look of wonder and worry.

"_Turn it on. Watch the teaser."_

I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and it was on the news channel.

A reporter was telling that Gale was stabbed in her shoulder, and that she's in serious condition. I quickly turned the TV off and let go of the remote onto the coffee table.

The killer started to laugh evilly. This bitch went after Gale. Oh my God, I was getting tired of being afraid. I'm fine of being half-scared, since that's what I was feeling right now. He went too far.

Well, beyond that point. He went too far when he killed Olivia.

"_Glad you came to Woodsboro with mommy, Tatum? has it been worth it __yet__?"_

"Why, just why are you doing this? These people are innocent you bastard." I told him.

"_Being brave, Tatum? Ah, friends count, but it's the family ties that cut deep."_ he told me. _"Am I right?" _

I looked at mom. I immedentily thought of her, Jill, Dewey and Kate. (I know Dewey isn't family, but he and Gale are family to me.)

"What do you mean?" I asked, fear building up in my body.

"_The ones you care about the most, and what's closer than family? The bond of blood –"_

"Don't." I warned him.

"_You or mommy can't save them. All you can do is watch."_ and he started to laugh evilly.

I looked at mom and then up at the ceiling, Jill. _Jill._

"Jill!" I called, running up the stairs and bursting into her room. She wasn't there, but her window was open. She probably climbed out of the window . . .

I saw her laptop on her bed though. I woke it up and the screen came into view. Jill was talking to Kirby.

It said this:

**Jill**  
><em>My mom is driving me crazy! come pick me up<em>

**Kirby  
><strong>_On my way_

"Oh my God," I whispered to myself, then ran downstairs.

"Mom! Jill went to Kirby's!"

She saw me and she was in fear mode.

"What?"

"She went to Kirby's! Where's Kate?"


	8. Chapter 8

"**What's going on**?" Kate asked, she came back in.

"Tatum just told me Jill isn't in her room and that she went to Kirby's." mom explained. "We gotta call her and get her back."

Kate dialed her number.

"C'mon Jill . . ." Kate said, sounding worried.

A few seconds later she was now really worried. "She's not picking up! What's going on?"

"The killer called and he wants me and mom. But he wants our family first." I explained.

"Oh God, Jill!"

"Let's get the cops," I suggested, as we went to the door she came back in.

"They're not there." Kate told us.

"What?" mom asked.

"They were there when I came in but they're not there now." she explained.

"Let's get to Kirby's!" I said, and we ran to the door and I opened it.

Mom and I saw the killer's reflection in the wind chimes and I shut the door.

"Out the front." mom said, as the three of us went to the front.

Kate opened the door and I saw the killer. Thank god they did too because Kate slammed the door.

But we had to push all our weight onto the door, since the killer had it's knife and soon arm in the door.

"Push it from the bottom." mom told Kate. "Can you?"

Kate did it with all her might, and we were successful.

"Let's get out of here," I said, as mom locked the door. We both went.

"Oh!" I heard Kate. We both stopped.

"Kate?" I asked. She didn't move, but she was sitting straight.

"Kate?" I asked again. She didn't move. Mom couldn't move, I think she was wither in shock, or she knows something bad just happened.

I walked over to my great aunt and bent down in front of her.

"Kate?" I asked her. No answer.

I slowly and carefully pulled her body towards me. I gasped as blood came out and I saw the knife. She was stabbed in the back. Oh my God.

"Oh my God, Kate?" I asked, quietly.

"Tell Jill, I'm so sorry." she told me, and she didn't talk no more. I pressed my fingers onto her body (neck area), but no pulse. She was gone.

I kept gasping, and tears came down as I put her body gently on the floor, and grabbed her keys and threw them to mom.

"Let's go!" I said. Mom had tears coming down too, and the two of us ran out the back door, and Hicks was there.

"Hicks what are you doing here?" mom asked.

"I just saw someone coming around from the house." she explained, taking breaths. "Where are Hoss and Perkins I couldn't get them on the radio."

We shook our heads, and Hicks noticed my hand.

"Who's blood is that?" she asked.

I lifted my hand, looking at Kate's blood.

"It's Kate's." I explained, overwhelmed. "We just got attacked. She's dead."

"Where is she?" Hicks asked.

"Front door." I answered.

"Show me." she told me.

"Okay," I said, as mom and I led her to the front door.

When we were at the first doorway (kitchen/living room) she stopped us.

"Stay here." she told us and went to Kate's body.

Mom and I exchanged looks, we both remembered Jill.

We ran to Kate's car, and mom took off, Hicks yelling after her to stop.

Sorry Judy, but the killer wants to kill Jill. I was so scared. Would we be too late?


	9. Chapter 9

**It took us** a while, but we got to Kirby's house.

The two of us ran to the front door and I knocked on the door.

Kirby opened up.

"Oh my God, Sidney; Tatum! I'm so sorry I should've told you and mom where I was going –"

"No it's ok, you got to come with us now." mom said quickly. The three of us turned around and we saw Robbie. He on knees, and blood was everywhere.

"Run," he said, and then he fell.

The killer appeared and Kirby, Jill and I screamed.

"Go!" mom shouted, as we ran off. I was with Kirby.

Kirby and I hid behind the wall and she tried to call the police but the line was dead.

Mom came in suddenly and Kirby caught her by surprise.

"I tried to call the cops but the line was dead," Kirby told mom.

"That was probably me," mom told her. "But I called them. Then I heard footsteps.

"C'mon, in here," Kirby told us, as she opened the door.

Mom and I went in and then she came afterwards, locking the door behind her. The three of us walked down the stairs fast.

"There's a room down here we can lock ourselves in," Kirby told us.

"Where's Jill? We heard you calling for her." I asked.

"She's safe for now," mom answered.

She opened the door and we all went in, Kirby locked the door behind us.

Then I heard something pounding. We looked and there stood Charlie at the door, his hand had blood on it.

"Kirby, let me in!" he pleaded.

"Charlie!" she said, sounding a little scared. She ran over to the door and I think she noticed the blood too.

Charlie looked at his hand and then back at her.

"No no no, Kirby I just found Robbie, this is his blood, please? There is someone else out here, let me in."

Kirby was frozen. Poor girl, she probably didn't know what to do.

"If you can't trust him don't open the door." mom told her.

Kirby looked at us, then back at Charlie.

"My God, let me in!"

"Get away from the door, Charlie." she told him.

"Kirby, it is me, please!" he begged. I started to feel sorry.

"Get away from the door, Charlie!"

"Please! Let me in."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't." I could tell she was starting to tear up. Aw.

"What the fuck?" Charlie shrugged.

"I'm sorry," Kirby said. Then the killer appeared behind him.

"BEHIND YOU!" Kirby and I said. The killer grabbed him and banged his head against the window.

"Oh my God!" Kirby said.

The killer took him out of view and mom, Kirby and I went to the window, looking out.

"Oh my God. Kirby!"

The lights went out. Oh my God.

The suddenly, the lights came back on. Charlie was duct tape to a chair. Well, his feet were duct tape and I guess his hands were too, hard to tell. But his mouth was covered with the tape too.

"Oh God," Kirby said. "Leave him alone!"

Then her phone started to ring.

"It's Charlie's phone." she told us and she answered it.

"_Tell Sidney and Tatum it's gonna __roll__ tonight!"_ the killer told her. "_Tell Sidney and Tatum it's all because of __them__! Tell them it's gonna be quick."_

Kirby and I looked at mom.

"Keep him on the phone, ok? I'll be right back." mom told us, leaving us.

"Let him go." Kirby begged. "_Please_."

"_I hear you like horror movies, Kirby. But do you like them as much as him?"_ he asked. _"Forget watching Stab, you get to __live it__."_

"Oh God, please. He's the expert, not me!"

"Warm up question: What's Jason's weapon?"

"A, it's a machete."

"_See? You __do__ know the genre."_ he told her. "Now, Michael Meyers?"

"Butcher knife."

"_Butterface?"_

"A, chainsaw, please!"

"Just ask little Tatum if you need help!" he told her. Well, she'd be screwed because I wouldn't be able to help her.

"_Freddy Krueger!"_

"Um, razor hands,"

"_Name the movie that started the slasher craze."_ he told her. _"Is it __Halloween__, __Texas Chainsaw Massacre__, __Last House on the Left__ or __Physco__?"_

"Physco."

"None of the above!" he said. "Peeping Tom, 1960 directed by Michel Powell. First movie to ever put the audience in the killer's P.O.V."

Oh my God, is he going to kill her now?

"Wait, no no no no no _please_ just ask me one more question, _please_!" Kirby begged.

"_Alright Kirby,"_ he started. _"Time for your last chance question."_

Kirby was about to break down. Poor girl. I was scared. I do _not_ want to see anyone else die.

"_Name the remake of the groundbreaking horror movie in which the film –"_

"_Halloween_. Uh, _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_, _Dawn of the Dead_, _The Hills Have Eyes_, _Amityville Horror_, uh, _Last House on the Left_, _Friday the 13__th_, _A Nightmare on Elm Street_, _My Bloody Valentine_, _When a Stranger Calls_, _Prom Night_, _Black Christmas_, _House of Wax_, _The Fog_, _Piranha_. It's one of those, right? Right?"

"Hey, Kirby, maybe you should have wait what he was gonna say."

She shrugged and started to say, "I was right. I was fucking right." and she started to go outside and untie Charlie.

"Um, Kirby? Don't go – ok, never mind I guess." I said, but she ignored me and started to help Charlie.

"I won Charlie, I fucking won." she told him. He tried to beat me, but I fucking won."

"Kirby?" he asked, as she helped him up. "_This_, is making the move."

Charlie stabbed her in the stomach. No!

"No!" I shouted.

"Four years of classes together and you notice me now?" he asked her. "Stupid bitch, it's too late!" and he stabbed her again. I was frozen, stunned. I wanted to push Kirby out of the way, grab Charlie's knife and stab him. He was a killer, I just know it. But who could be his accomplice?

Jill or Trevor.

He told her to be quiet, and that it didn't happen like it did in the movies, and he took off.

I was suddenly unfrozen, and ran over to Kirby. Please, God, don't let her die, please.

"Kirby?" I whispered, as I knelt down beside her.

"Tatum?" she asked. Her breathing was heavy, it was painful, it's like I could feel her pain or something.

I pressed against her wound; she was bleeding, loosing a lot of blood.

"Tatum –"

"Don't talk, more blood might just come out," I told her. "I'll come back, I'll go get help." I told her, and went off.

I ran around the house, and too the front. I quickly walked up the front porch, and went around Robbie's lifeless body.

"Mom?" I called, and ran into the kitchen, finding Charlie strangling her.

"Go – get – Jill and get out of here."

"Yes ma'am." I said, and ran down the hall, but I was also stabbed in the stomach.

"Oh my God," I said, in pain, as I went back. It was the killer.

"Fuck you!" I said. The killer revealed himself, as Jill.

"You? Jill?" I asked.

"Hello, Tatum." she said. "Surprised?"

Yes.

"Yeah," I said, breathing hard.

"Watch this," she told me. "This is wear dear cousin Jill, with the cameras, turn, _off_."


	10. Chapter 10

**I looked at** her, not believing this. Oh my God.

Then suddenly, I felt someone pulling me back, knife against my throat, as he pushed me to the counted and Jill shut the door behind her.

I saw mom lying down on the floor. I didn't know if she was dead, or just unconscious.

"Charlie?" Jill asked.

"Already token care of." he told her. "I got great footage of my Robbie kill –"

I wasn't listening; I was staring at my mom, and thinking. Why would they do this?

"Looking at mommy, Tatum? Wondering if she's dead?" Jill asked.

"Well, she isn't," Charlie told me.

"I'm gonna finish her off later." Jill gestured to mom.

Charlie threw Trevor to the ground.

"Innocent . . . he's innocent, don't kill anyone else!" I told them.

"Shut up." Jill shot at me.

"Fuck you."

She stabbed me in the shoulder.

Charlie ripped the duct tape off of Trevor's mouth.

"Jill –" he started to beg.

"Shut up!" she told him.

"We learned from Sidney," Charlie told me, pointing his knife at mom.

"You think Sidney had a shitty boyfriend, Tatum?" Jill asked. She started to take the robe off. "Well this is the one who fucks you, dumps you, and doesn't even make you famous."

She was pointing her knife at me. I was breathing hard. She kicked Trevor, which made him grunt.

"What the fuck Jill? I loved you!"

"Shut the FUCK up, already!" she shot at him and kicked him again. Poor guy.

"The cops would want you to have this, Jill." Charlie told her, giving her a gun. "For your protection."

Yeah, right. If they knew if she did this . . . they'd take her away in a heartbeat.

"Jill, no." I warned her.

She still had her knife pointing at me, and she shook her head and then looked at Trevor.

"Should've killed all those people Trevor," she told him. "Even if it was all for me."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked.

"I am _not_, the girl you cheat on!" she yelled at him, shooting him in the crotch. I looked away, terrified. He was screaming in pain.

"I've gone through everything we're on the timeline." Charlie said.

"Good," Jill told him.

I looked at her, then at Charlie, then Trevor, then back on her. What a bitch she was being!

"Oh yea," she pointed the gun at Trevor's head. "We're perfect."

"No, no," Trevor started to say, then Jill shot him in the head, blood went everywhere.

I gasped, looking away again.

I looked at Trevor's body as Jill looked at me.

"Ready?" Jill asked.

"Do you have any idea where this is going towards?" Charlie asked, as he pulled Trevor's body away.

"You see, this is all a remake." he told me when I didn't answer. "You're supposed to be the new Sidney,"

"But I am!" Jill shouted at me.

"Yes, and you're the Tatum, who dies. But not yet," Charlie said. "Trevor is this generation's Billy Loomis. And Jill and I are the innocent Sidney, and Randy."

"See with mommy, the world just heard about." Jill told me. "But with us? They're gonna see it. All the victims, everything. It's gonna be a worldwide sensation. I mean, people have to see this shit! It's not like anyone reads anymore . . ."

"You'd be surprised." I told her.

"Do not interrupted me, or I'll blow mommy's head off." she warned me. "Anyway, we're gonna get fame, like Sidney never dreamed of."

_She didn't ask for it_, I thought.

"Last two teenagers standing." Charlie said. "And this time, Randy gets the girl."

They kissed for a moment and broke apart; Jill still had her knife pointing at me.

"You're amazing," Charlie told her.

"I am so, believable today!" Jill said, sounding happy. "Wasn't I? I mean, I told so many lies; I actually started to believe them! I think I was really born for this."

"How could you do this?" I asked her.

She looked at me, surprised. "Do you know what it's like, growing up in this family, related to you and your mother?" she asked me. I looked at her.

"I mean, all I ever heard, was Sidney this, and Tatum this, and the Prescotts that!" she told me. "YOU TWO WERE JUST SO FUCKING SPECIAL!" she yelled at me. "Well, now _I'm_ the special one."

Whatever.

"You'll slip," I told her.

"Hm, c'mon Charlie let's get all of this." she told Charlie, and went a few feet away from me. She pointed her gun at me.

"You gotta stay strong, you hear me?" she asked him.

"Yeah, just like Billy and Stu." he said.

Jill stabbed him in his heart, I gasped, in horror. Nice partner.

"This isn't the way we rehearsed this!" Charlie told her.

"Everyone loves the sole survivor," she said. "You, you were the – never mind." and she stabbed him in the stomach. I gasped again.

He fell to the ground, dead.

"You and your friends," I started.

"My friends?" Jill asked, coming over to me. "What _world_ are you living in? I don't need friends I NEED FANS."

She was a few inches away from me. "Don't you get it?" she asked.

Uh, no.

"It's never been about you or mommy." she told me. "It's about, becoming you." she told me. "I don't want to be Sidney, Tatum. But you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, it's better to be the new Sidney, not the old Sidney. You're the remake, so I will too." she told me. "I mean for fuck's sake, I had to kill my own mother, because I need to stay true to the original." she told me.

"That's sick right? Well sick, is the new sane." she added. "You had 15 minutes, mommy had the years, and now I want mine!" she yelled. "I mean, what am I supposed to do, go to college, grad school, work?" she asked.

How the hell am I supposed to know?

"Look around," she continued. "We all live in public now, we're all on the internet; HOW DO YOU THINK PEOPLE BECOME FAMOUS ANYMORE? Well, let me answer that: You don't have to achieve, _anything_! You just gotta have fucked up shit happen to you."

I was on the verge of tears.

"So, you do have to die, Tatum." she told me. "Those are the rules. New movie, new franchise. There's only room for one and let's face it: Mommy's is over, and so is yours."

She grabbed me and stabbed me in the stomach. I was hurt.

So much blood was coming out, I looked at her.

I went down, losing conscious, by my mother.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm going to put Jill's POV first, then Tatum's. Enjoy! Hey, maybe I might make a sequel to this, I don't know.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>JILL'S POV<strong>

**I can't believe** it. I am now famous.

Sheriff Riley was in the room, and I was telling him everything.

"Jill, you made it." Dewey told me. "It's all that matters."

I was pretending to be all sad and overwhelmed. "Trevor and Charlie tried to kill me . . . And I heard they killed my mom." I put my hand over my mother, sounding very emotional.

"And Robbie and Kirby too." I added.

"Sshh. Just lay back, try to rest." Dewey told me.

"Is, is your wife ok?" I asked.

"She's gonna be fine." he answered. "She's, recovering."

"If I ever wanted to write a book one day, I want her to write it with me." I told him. "Be a good team . . . matching wounds and all, we're survivors now, I wish Tatum was too."

"Jill, they're not sure yet," Dewey said.

Wait, what? But I killed her!

"It's still touch and go." he added. "She's in I.C.U; they think Tatum just might make it."

Dewey looked emotional. I was shocked. I gave him a black stare.

"But I saw Trevor kill her." I told him.

"Look, we, don't know yet, but she's hanging on." he said.

"I – I wanna to see her." I told him. I need to finish the brat.

"She's not awake yet." Dewey told me. "And, she may not remember anything; you'll have to help her with that."

"What about Sidney?" I asked.

"She's with Gale, she's fine." Dewey answered. "Just get some rest, ok?"

I nodded and he left.

A few seconds later, I took off all the things (besides my clothes) that were attached to me.

I am so angry. She's such a little whore. I went down to the I.C.U. It's time to finish this motherfucker off.

* * *

><p><strong>TATUM'S POV<strong>

I gained consciousness, my head was twitching. I had to get stitches since that bitch tried to kill me.

"You just won't die, will you?" I heard a familiar voice ask. Uh oh. It was Jill!

I saw her.

"Who are you? Michael fucking Meyers?" she asked.

I started to grab for the cord, but Jill pulled it off.

"Yeah, don't think so." she told me and she was starting to strangle me.

"Fucking die already!" she told me.

"Uh, no, _you _fucking die already." I mocked her.

I smacked her across the face and using my thumb, I pressed it into her eye. She started to scream in pain.

With all my strength, I used both of my hands and pulled her head down and smashed it against something.

We both tumbled onto the floor.

I covered me stitches, but Jill pressed her knee against them, I screamed in pain.

I pushed her off of me and tried to get up.

Jill then picked me up and shoved me against a wall. She punched me side and then grabbed my head.

"How are those stitches?" she asked and then punching my side again. I screamed since she hit my stitches. She threw me against a glass cabinet and I fell, not getting up. A little blood came out of my stomach and blood was coming out of my finger.

"TATUM!" I heard Dewey scream. Jill must've heard because she went off and hide somewhere.

Dewey then came and saw me.

"Tatum?" he asked. Then Jill came behind him.

"Dewey look out!" I cried. Too late.

Jill was hitting him (in the head) with a metal bedpan and Dewey fell unconscious. Poor guy.

Jill took his gun and set it, and she pointed it at me.

"This is how it's gonna be, Tatum?" she asked, lowing Dewey's gun down. More blood was coming out of my body.

"I mean, this is just silly. The ending of the movie was supposed to be at the house." she added.

"Well, this is an alternate ending." I told her. "Jill, you won't get out of this. You'll be trapped in this forever." I told her.

"Oh, but I will get out of it." she told me. Mom and Gale ran into the room. Jill shot my mom's shoulder and she went down, passing out as well by Dewey. Gale looked at her.

I rested my head on my arm.

"Tatum. . . ." Gale said, as Jill pointing Dewey's gun at her.

"Ok, wait," I heard Gale say. "What about the book?"

"Looks like I'm gonna have to write it myself." she told me and she took a shot, but she missed since someone ran in and got Gale out of the way. That was Hicks.

"Goddamn it!" I heard Jill.

I heard Judy getting her gun out.

"Don't even think about shooting." Jill warned. "Or I'll blow poor Dewey and Sidney's head off."

I saw the two look at each other.

"What, you think I won't do it?" she yelled. "Give me your gun!"

"Do it!" Gale told Judy.

I was watching. Judy slowly got up and put her arms up, surrendering.

"You just had to be the hero, huh?" she asked her.

"Oh, but she is a hero, you dumb bitch." I whispered. Gale heard and I felt her gaze on me.

Jill pointed her gun at Judy. "Give me your gun."

Judy stayed still.

"What are you, deaf? I said: GIVE ME YOUR GUN."

Judy threw it to her and Jill she kicked it out of the way. I was slowly getting up, seeing the defibrillator.

Judy stood up.

"Don't do anything stup—" Judy warned but Jill shot her, causing her to go down like Dewey and mom.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do." Jill said.

"Oh God," I heard Gale whisper.

Jill pointed the gun to her spot. "Now get up bitch." Jill commanded Gale.

"Okay." Gale said, starting to get up.

"Get up. Now!"

Gale got completely up.

"C'mon." Jill told her.

Dewey was trying to get up.

"Let's go, get your skinny ass out here." she told Gale.

I turned on the defibrillator.

Gale was out with her, and she looked at Dewey.

"Okay, but, can I just have, one last word?" Gale asked her.

"What? Please?"

"No." Gale said. "Clear."

"Clear?" Jill asked.

I got up behind her, with the paddles in my hand. "Clear." I repeated, putting the paddles against her head, shocking her. She fell.

Gale looked at me, surprised.

"You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill. Don't fuck with the original, or the daughter of the original." I told her, putting the paddle back where they belong, as Gale and I sat down by Dewey and mom, who also gained conscious.

"Oh my God, Dewey." Gale said.

"What hit me?" he asked.

"Don't ask." I told him.

Mom looked at me. She was grinning. She was proud of me.

"You okay?" Gale asked.

"Uh, yeah." I answered.

"She was standing right behind me." Dewey said.

"They always are," mom told him.

Then I grabbed Dewey's gun and shot Jill in the heart. She fell. She wasn't too quiet.

I laid next to her. Gale put a hand on me.

I heard someone else breathing.

"Nice one." Judy suddenly said.

"Hicks, you're alive?" Gale asked in disbelief.

"Wear the vest, save your chest." she said, then fainted.

Dewey made a report and Gale ran off.

"WE NEED A DOCTOR, GODDAMN IT!" she was yelling.

I looked into Jill's eyes.

"I don't know about you, but I feel a whole lot better." I told her. Then I looked away from her.

"I'm proud of you," mom said, quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>There's one more chapter, just to let you know.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter! I'm not exactly sure about making a sequel, so… here's another ending (which is actually a extended ending from the movie).  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was early morning, like 7 am or something, I wasn't sure.<p>

My friends, Tyler and Macy were here, I was happy to see them. I told them about everything, Tyler was happy and Macy was grossed out.

"Hey, I thought you said you'd never come here?" I asked Tyler.

Tyler was a tall, African-American boy with black curly hair and dark brown eyes. He likes horror movies. He says he never wants to come here because he said people his race would die first or something.

Macy was a little shorter than me the dark red hair and green eyes and she's a good friend.

Judy came in.

"Good morning Tatum." she said, as she put lemon squares on the bedside table.

"Hi Judy." I greeted. She smiled.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine. Better. Glad that Jill's dead." I told her. Macy gasped.

"Tatum that was a horrible thing to say!"

"Well, if your second cousin tried to kill you, wouldn't be happy she wouldn't be trying to kill you anymore?" Tyler asked her.

"Well, yeah! But that's just a horrible thing to say." Macy told him. They were always like this and I loved them for this.

"I'll be back later," Judy said and she went out.

"Hey, I'm gonna get some food you girls want any?" Tyler asked.

"Um, no. I can't actually, it'll probably hurt me." I told him.

"No." Macy told him.

He walked out.

"There's these lemon squares by your bed." Macy whispered it me.

"I know." I said smiling.

I heard Judy, Dewey, Gale and mom talking.

"Feel free to take a lemon square beside her bed if you want any." Judy told them.

"Always a batch." Gale said.

"Don't forget to make your promise." Judy said, as she walked off and Gale, Dewey and mom came in. Dewey had flowers for me. How sweet of him.

"What promise?" I asked. I think Macy think this was going to be awkward if she was here so she went out of the room.

"That she'd say nice things in her new book." mom answered.

"How you doing today, Tatum?" Gale asked.

"I'm doing better." I answered. "How are you doing, Dewey?" I asked him.

"Huh?" he asked.

I tried not to smile.

"Nah, I'm just kidding." he told me. "I got a hard head."

I started to giggle but stopped.

"Ah, don't make me laugh." I told them. It hurts when I laugh since I had to get repaired.

"Are you going to write about this?" I asked.

"Yes." she answered. "Why? Are you?"

"One day maybe." I told her. They looked at me.

"Really?" mom asked.

"No, I'm kidding."

"Yeah, forget the book, let's just, wait for the movie." Dewey said. "Lemon square?" he offered to mom and Gale.

"No thanks." mom said.

"Don't even think about it." Gale told him.


	13. Scream 5  possible characters

**So, I had this idea of who would all be in **_**Scream 5**_** (the sequel to **_**Scream 4**_**), and here's the list:**

1. Tatum Prescott (Daughter of Sidney Prescott; main character)

2. Sidney Prescott (Mother of Tatum Prescott)  
>3. Dewey Riley (Friend of Sidney; Husband of Gale; Godfather of Tatum)<p>

4. Gale Riley (née. Weathers) (Friend of Sidney; Wife of Dewey; Godmother of Tatum)  
>5. Kirby Reed (Jill's best friend from Scream 4 who was stabbed by Charlie)<br>6. Judy Hicks (Deputy of Woodsboro)  
>7. Macy Potter (Tatum's best friend)<br>8. Tyler Kingsley (Tatum's other best friend)  
>9. Friends of Tatum (possible)<p>

and another Stab movie (Stab 8) might be made, based on the second Woodsboro Murder Spree.

****Just wanting to let you know******  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_


End file.
